Rewrite the Stars
by Ladysingsang
Summary: Emma is a lost child in the foster care system and Mary Margaret and David desperately want to start a family. When they begin to foster Emma, their lifes get turned upside down... AU! youngEmma! Warnings: child abuse DaddyCharming, MamaSnow
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: The characters do not belong to me - I'm just playing around with them :)

This is my first story and I hope you all enjoy it. I am from Germany, so my English isn't perfect - I would appreciate it, if someone would like to beta my story (just write me a PN) or if you could at least write a message, when you find any mistakes :)

**About the story**:

Emma is a lost child in the foster care system and Mary Margaret and David desperately want to start a family. When they begin to foster Emma, their lives get turned upside down...

**Warnings: **Some child abuse, not very graphic.

* * *

Mary Margaret and David sat in the office of Mrs. Paine, a young social worker. They had applied as foster parents half a year ago and now their dream started to come true. Both of them had wanted to start a family, but unfortunately it hadn't worked out – Mary Margaret just couldn't get pregnant. So they decided to foster and hopefully eventually to adopt. Now the time had come to meet the little girl, they would share their lives with.

"Before I go and grab Emma, I want you to know some things about her. First of all she is very shy and jumpy around people – especially adults. I hate to admit it, but we had to remove her from several homes due to abuse. At first it might be very hard to get her to trust you and open up, but she is worth it! I hope, you can give her the save and stable home, she deserves. Do you think you are capable of handling such a child?", Mrs. Paine said and looked questionable at the prospective parents.

Mary Margaret glanced at her husband and knew right away what he was thinking. They had discussed the fact, that their foster child might have a background of abuse and they had agreed, that they would do everything they could, to help their child to heal. "Yes", answered Mary Margaret simply and her certainty left no doubt. Sure, she was nervous about meeting the girl, she was very nervous about being a mom to this girl, but one thing was for sure: She and David would love the girl no matter what. It broke her heart that this child had to go through all this pain and she wanted to help her, wanted her to heal.

"Then I'll be right back with Emma", said Mrs. Paine and left the room. David looked and Mary Margaret and just smiled at her. She understood him without words. Yes! The day, where they would meet their child, had finally come! They waited anxiously in silence, before Mrs. Paine came back with a little, blonde girl by her side.

Emma didn't look older than four or five, even though Mary Margaret knew for sure that she was six years old. The girl was beautiful, big green eyes looked warily around the room and the blonde locks framed the small face perfectly. Mary Margaret knelled before the child and introduced herself: "Hello, little one. My name is Mary Margaret Nolan. I'm your new foster mom. And this", she pointed at David, "is my husband David, your new foster father."

David knelled beside his wife and smiled at Emma. "We have brought you something. I hope, you like it." He held out a small stuffed duck. "Mrs. Paine here told us you like ducks. It's yours now." He handed the duck to Emma, who seemed to be in a total awe. "Thank you", she aspirated and tucked the animal to her side.

Mary Margaret smiled at her: "You're welcome, Sweetie.", she said and straitened up herself. "Mrs. Paine? Do we have to sign anything else?" The social worker shook her head. "No, Mrs. Nolan. We are finished here. If you want, you can take Emma home now."

"How does that sound, Emma? Do you want to com home with us? Mary Margret and I have decorated your room – I'm sure you like it!" Emma nodded her head to say Yes. The family then said its Goodbye and left the Office.

* * *

When Mrs. Paine had informed her, that she was yet removed from another home, Emma was nervous. She had liked her old family – or at least she hadn't disliked it. The Millers' had been the best family, she had had, for a long time. Most of all they had ignored Emma, which was totally fine with her. They had been clear with the rules and as long as Emma had done her chores and followed the rules, there had been no yelling, hitting or worse. Sometimes they had forgotten to feed Emma, but going to bed hungry was way better than not sleeping because of fear or pain.

The Nolans, Emma thought, seemed to be very kind. Mrs. Nolan and her husband even knelled in front of her just to be on the same level with her! And then, then they even got her a stuffed animal. But Emma wasn't sure, if that kindness wasn't just a trick. A few of her former foster parents seemed to be nice first, but then turned out as monsters.

The drive to her new home took hours – or at least that was what Emma thought. She wanted nothing more than to lean against the backrest of her child's seat, close her eyes and fall asleep. The night before had been filled with nightmares about her former foster homes and she had desperately tried not to wake up her foster parents. They usually got so angry and yelled at her for having nightmares, and sometimes, when she wet her bed, the mother had forced her to sleep on the bare, cold floor.

Emma didn't know how the Nolans would react to her falling asleep when she definitely should be awake, because it wasn't even noon. Besides she didn't trust her new foster parents enough to fall asleep while they were driving. What would happen, if they got rid of her and just left her by the next gas station? No. Emma didn't want to risk anything, so she forced herself to stay awake.

Instead of falling asleep she tried survey Mr. and Mrs. Nolan inconspicuously. Mrs Nolan was currently driving – a thing, that was very uncommon for Emma, because in former families the driver had always been the husband/man. Her new foster mother was very beautiful, Emma thought. She had a pixie cut with dark hair, white, flawless skin and red lips. She looked a little bit like Snow White, a princess Emma had heard of in school. Mr. Nolan was very pretty, too. He looked muscular and Emma hoped, that he would never use his power against her, because she was sure, that he could terribly hurt her.

Mr.. Nolan interrupted her thoughts by taking the word and saying: "Our house is not too far away, Emma. It should be just another ten minutes." He smiled at her and Emma smiled back shyly – she wasn't used to that much smiling. "I've decorated your room for you," Mrs. Nolan said, "Mrs. Paine told us your favorite color is red, right?", she asked. "Yes. Thank you for decorating it and considering my favorite color, Ma'am." Emma said trying to sound as friendly and well behaved as possible.

It was really thoughtful of Mrs. Nolan to decorate her room, the way she would like it, Emma thought. Nobody had ever given her wishes a second thought before and Emma didn't want to sound ungrateful. Ungratefulness would be punished, she had learned this the hard way. She gave Mrs. Nolan a small smile, too and tried to read her face. Had Emma thanked her enough? It seemed like this, because Mrs Nolan just answered: "No problem, Sweetie."

Faster than Emma had thought Mrs. Nolan stopped the car in front of a beautiful, small house in a nice neighborhood. Mr. Nolan took Emma's backpack and led her to the entrance, while Mrs. Nolan was opening the door. "You're new home", she said smiling to Emma and making a welcoming gesture. Emma had been in a lots of houses, more than she could count, but nothing has felled like home yet, but this house was an exception. Something, Emma didn't know, what it was, made her feel like home there.

"You have a beautiful home!", Emma mumbled and was totally in awe. She had learned to always compliment the house of her foster parents, but this time she truly meant it. "Thank you, Emma.", Mr. Nolan smiled. "I hope, that this will be your house now, too.", he said and took Emma's hand. "How about a tour?", he asked and didn't wait for Emma's answer. "Here", he pointed to the wardrobe is our hallway. And when you take this door", he opened the left door, "you get into our kitchen and right there", he showed Emma a lovely decorated corner, "is our living room." Emma tried to follow Mr. Nolan's tour and looked at everything with amazement. The kitchen was big and modern, but simultaneously very cozy and welcoming lie the living room. There was a big corner sofa and two comfortable looking armchairs. A TV was standing on a commode, where you could find whereas photos of Mr. and Mrs. Nolan and their family. Everything fitted well together, even though it was colorful and pick 'n' mix.

"We love TV evening or play nights", Mr. Nolan explained and added: "You are very welcome to join us there.", he said and led Emma back to the hallway. He opened the right door and briefly showed her a guests' bathroom. Mrs. Nolan, who had followed them, now took the lead and went upstairs. "On this floor you will find your own bedroom.", she said. "This", she pointed to the first door on the left side, "is our bedroom. Whenever you need something just knock and come inside – no matter what time it is, okay?" Emma nodded, but couldn't imagine herself seeking the help of her foster parents at night. Even though Mrs. Nolan said, it would be okay to disturb her sleep, Emma was pretty sure, that they would be mad at her, if she tried.

Mrs. Nolan continued her tour and showed Emma a door next to their bedroom. "This will be your bathroom", she said and smiled at Emma. "My bathroom?", Emma asked curiously. She never had have a bathroom to herself. "Yes, dear. Your own bathroom.", Mrs. Nolan said, smiling at Emma again and taking her hand. "And now. Now I will show you your bedroom. If you dislike something, just say it and we will try to change it, okay? I want you to feel like this room belongs just to you!"

Emma couldn't believe or even understand, what Mrs. Nolan was saying. She never had a room, where she felt like home. In most foster families she had to share her bedroom with plenty of other kids, sometimes even adults. In some cruel foster families, she didn't even had a room or a bed to sleep in and just had to take a small cupboard.

Mrs. Nolan opened the last door on the left side and Emma saw a beautiful room painted in a soft red color, with the expensive looking wooden floor, that covered the whole house and with a great, cozy looking four-poster bed. "It's... I... I love it.", Emma said quietly and couldn't help but stumble around the words. "Thank you, Ma'am! I've never had such a beautiful room to myself!"

* * *

I hope, you liked my story so far! I would be thrilled, if you leave a comment! If someone wants to beta my story, just write me a PN :)

I'm not sure, if there is magic in this story at all or even a curse. I haven't decided yet - what do you think? Just leave a comment XD


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi there**,

I know that I haven't updated for a while, but as I said I am not a native English speaker, so it is a lot of harder for me to write long passages. But...

I know that some of you have been waiting for an update for a long time... So here it is! Reviews are always appreciated. :D

**Disclaimer**: I do not own OuaT, I just play a Little bit with the characters

Mary Margaret stood in the kitchen and prepared dinner – for the first time not only for David and herself, but also for a third person – her new foster daughter Emma. For their first dinner together Mary Margaret had decided on Mac and Cheese served with a salad. She hoped, Emma would like it, but yet she hadn't met a child, that disliked Mac and Cheese.

Thinking about Emma, a small smile spread around Mary Margaret's face. Her new daughter seemed to be such a loving and kind child. Almost too kind and well-behaved. The teacher could sense that Emma wanted to do everything right and that she was afraid of making a mistake. Mary Margaret's heart ached for Emma and she wanted to erase everything bad, that had happened in the child's life.

David, who was currently washing and preparing the salad, disrupted Mary Margaret's thought. "I cannot believe that someone would want to hurt such a sweet and loving child. Emma seemed to be so afraid!" Mary Margaret agreed. "I know.", she sighed, "but we will help her to heal, David. We only have to gain her trust."

And then they heard small, quiet footsteps, that seemed to come down the stairs. "Hi, Sweetie. Are you finished unpacking?", Mary Margaret asked, as soon as she had seen Emma peaking into the kitchen. "Yes, Ma'am.", she whispered. "Should I prepare dinner, so that Mr.. Nolan and you can relax a little bit?", she asked sounding abjectly. Mary Margaret frowned at the child. Emma was way too young to be allowed to cook, but here she was offering her help.

"Well, Emma.", she said, "there is no need for you to help preparing dinner – besides I am almost done. But maybe you could join David setting the table?", she asked. "Of course, Ma'am.", Emma said, obviously eager to help. Mary Margaret looked at her husband expectantly as he was finished with the salad. He immediately understood and grabbed some cutlery, he handed to Emma. The little girl cautiously took and put them on the table, while David filled some glasses with water.

Soon after that, the little family had their first dinner together. "I hope, you like Mac and Cheese, Emma.", Mary Margaret said hopefully. Emma nodded and her blond locks framed her face. "Yes, Ma'am. It smells delicious. Thank you." "You're welcome", the teacher said. "And by the way: There is no need to call us Ma'am or Sir. I am Mary – or Mary Margaret." "And I am David.", her husband interrupted her.

Emma just looked at them surprised. "I can call you Mary and David?", she asked, "but... I... I was never allowed to call my foster parents by their first name. Isn't that in some way disrespectful? I... don't want to seem ungrateful..." Mary Margaret and David shared a look. They couldn't even imagine, which former foster parents the child had had – when they didn't want a child to call them by their first name, how could they possibly show the child what it was like to be loved? Sure... Children had to have some respect for their elders – but adults had to earn this respect, too.

This time it was David's turn to respond. "No, it's not disrespectful. We call you Emma, too, don't we? We want you to feel home here. You don't have to be scared." David looked in Emma's green eyes and could see the disbelieve. He knew, he couldn't outdone the abuse and neglect, Emma had suffered, so he let it be... for the time.

Emma couldn't believe, what Mr. and Mrs. Nolan – or Mary and David – said. She didn't have to be scared? Well, but being in a new home, not knowing the rules, was always scary. No matter what, she would be observant.

After dinner, she helped cleaning up the table, very surprised, that her foster parents joined her. Maybe they were actually different than her former guardians. While putting away the last plate in the dishwasher, Mary asked her: "So how would a movie night sound? David and I have a great collection of Disney Movies – you could choose one!"

Emma just stared at her and couldn't say a word for a moment. A movie night? Wasn't that something only parents did with their children? Emma was just their foster child – just a burden to their family. So why would they be so kind to her?

Nevertheless she recovered quickly and answered: "That would be great, Ma'am – I mean Mary. I'm sorry!" Emma corrected herself, hoping that Mrs. Nolan wouldn't be too mad at her. Fearfully she prepared for the blow, that never happened. Mary Margaret just stood there and smiled. "No problem, Sweetie", she told Emma and she seemed so sincere, that Emma knew, it was okay.

Shortly after that Emma had changed into her old PJ's. They weren't really pretty and had some bad holes in it from her falling on her knees and sometimes chewing on her sleeves out of nervousness and fear. David had shown her their movie collection and asked her to choose any movie she wanted. Emma wasn't really used to having a choice, but she kind of enjoyed it and soon decided on "Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs". She had never seen the movie before, but she had heard stories and seen pictures and Mary Margaret just remembered her of Snow White.

Emma was quite right with her assumption about Mary being similar to Snow White. During the film her new foster mother could sing along all the songs and she just sounded and looked as beautiful as Snow White. And Emma – Emma was feeling very comfortable between Mary and David. They kind of radiated warmth and even love, so that Emma could forget all her sorrows for a while. Her eyes began to become heavier and even though she usually had a hard time falling a sleep in a new foster home, she soon drifted off, her head resting against David's shoulder.

As soon as Mary Margaret realized that Emma had fallen asleep, she stopped singing along and was more occupied with staring at her in awe than actually following the movie. Her new foster daughter was just so beautiful and small and innocent. The flinch, that followed after Emma had accidentally called her Ma'am, didn't go unnoticed by her. She really couldn't imagine what the girl had experienced, if she expected a blow after she just called her by the wrong name.

The teacher was determined to give Emma the home and family she deserved. And while staring at her new daughter, who was leaning against her great husband, she got the feeling, that they would become a little family sooner or later.

"Should I carry her upstairs?" Davis asked quietly after the movie was finished. "Yes", Mary answered, "but be careful." David nodded and picked Emma up bridal style. After he gently had laid her down on her bed, they both kissed her good night and pulled the sheets up. "Good Night, Sweetie", Mary Margaret whispered and the couple left the room, but not without closing the door halfway.

Quiet whimpers in the middle of the night waked the couple up. They immediately rushed into Emma's room, only seeing that she obviously had a nightmare and was crying in her sleep. Mary Margaret's heart broke, hearing Emma begging for someone to stop: "Please. I'll be good. I promise, but please just don't hurt me. I'm sorry.", she repeated over and over. Mary Margaret looked at her husband. "David, we have to wake her up, but gently. I read about abused children having some night terrors. They relieve some situations in their dreams."

Mary Margaret carefully sat down beside Emma and gently took her hands in hers. "Emma, Sweetie.", she said, "you have to wake up. It was only a bad dream.", she repeated multiple times before she noticed Emma waking up. "You had a nightmare, sweetie.", she said, when Emma opened her eyes. "Are you okay?"

The teacher saw fear in the girl's eyes and she gently tried to rub her back to calm her down. "I am so sorry!", the girl said. "Sorry for what, Sweetie?", Mary Margaret asked confused. The girl looked down and mumbled: "For waking you up, Ma'am. I swear, I didn't mean to!" The woman's heart broke hearing Emma apologizing for something, she couldn't help. "It's not your fault, Emma. You can't control your nightmares. We just thought, that we should wake you up, because you were in distress." Seeing Emma's doubtful face, she added: "We are not mad at you, promised!" David nodded in agreement and asked: "How about a hot chocolate with cinnamon? Maybe that would help?"

Emma's eyes almost turned three times bigger. "Hot chocolate with cinnamon?", she asked hopefully, obviously excited. Mary Margaret smiled: "Yes, hot chocolate and especially with cinnamon helps with nightmares, I heard." David laughed. "Three hot chocolates coming immediately", he said, saluted and went downstairs to prepare some midnight drink, while Mary Margaret cuddled with Emma to calm her down further.

Sooooo... That was it! I hope, you liked it! Let me know :)


	3. Chapter 3

Hi,

here is another chapter for you! I know, that it took some time again, but I hope you enjoy it!

Please let me know via reviews or PM :)

Disclaimer: I do not own OuaT – unfortunately. I'm just borrowing the characters.

When Emma opened her eyes the next morning, she needed some time to remember the last night. The morning light slowly flooded her room and showed her that it was time to get up. Her foster parents had been so kind in the evening and she hadn't needed to prepare dinner, but she was certain, that they would at least expect a breakfast ready when they woke up – especially after she had waken them up in the middle of the night.

So she quietly stumbled down the stairs and decided to make pancakes after a look in the fridge. Cooking was always challenging for Emma, because it was hard to reach the stove, but she usually succeeded in making pancakes. Emma hoped, while gently getting a chair from the living room to stand on, that the breakfast would appease Mary and David, so they would forget to punish her for her nightmare.

Emma worked fast. She mixed the dough and then took out a pan. While wanting to fry her first pancake, she heard steps coming down the stairs. Would Mary and David be mad, because their breakfast wasn't ready? Emma's heart started to race out of fear. Why couldn't she get anything right? First she didn't help to prepare dinner, then she had a nightmare and now the pancakes weren't ready!

Like Emma expected, she heard Mary Margaret yelling, as she came into the kitchen. "Emma? What are you doing here?" Her new foster mom rushed to Emma's side and reached for her arms. Emma expected a blow, but Mary just picked her up from the chair. Then she knelled in front of her and Emma flinched. What did her foster mother want to do? Would she wait until David came to punish her? Emma was sure, that David would have more power – that it would hurt more.

But Mary Margaret didn't call for David and didn't hurt her at all, Emma realized. She just hugged her – hugged her tight and then released her, only to look in her eyes. "Emma", Mary Margaret said, "I'm sorry, I yelled at you. I was just scared, when I saw you standing on a chair in front of the hot pan. You could hurt yourself." Emma was confused. Never before had anybody said "sorry" to her – especially an adult! And Mary Margaret was afraid, that she could hurt herself? This was new to Emma. "I'm sorry, too.", she mumbled, "I didn't know, that I wasn't supposed to climb on chairs here. But I didn't find a smaller stool and I needed to prepare breakfast for you."

Mary Margaret's heart still throbbed, while Emma was explaining and she couldn't fully concentrated on her words. Seeing Emma on the chair so near to the hot, oil splashing pan, gave her a half heart attack and she had problems to understand Emma fully. Why did the girl think she "needed" to make breakfast? She tried to clam down. "Sweetie, everything is okay", she said, as she sensed Emma's distress and fear. "But why did you need to prepare breakfast?"

Emma just looked at her confused. "I have to make breakfast for my foster family as long as I can remember – it is always like that. And especially after tonight...", Emma trailed off. Mary Margaret was puzzled. She thought, David and her had handled the situation quiet well last night. "What after tonight?", she asked and gently petted Emma's arm.

"I...I thought, that maybe, if I would make great pancakes, you would forget about tonight, so I wouldn't be punished. I know, that was selfish. I woke you up, I broke the rules, so I have to get punished." Emma looked down, obviously ashamed and Mary Margaret needed some time to comprehend the things, that Emma had just said. So Emma expected a punishment? Mary Margaret couldn't believe, how many times the child had been punished for waking her foster families up, that she really believed she had earned herself a punishment.

"No, no, Sweetie", Mary Margaret said with sincerity, "you won't get punished here for having a nightmare." Mary Margaret hugged Emma again and stroke her hair. "And by the way", she added, "I don't want you even near the stove. You are far too young to cook, okay? You don't need to preapre breakfast."

Emma just stared at her foster mother in disbelief. Far too young to cook? She wanted to object: "But I can cook', she said. "I rarely hurt myself." Mary Margaret just shook her head. "I believe you. But in this house cooking is a parent thing. So either David or myself will be preparing the meals, okay?" Emma nodded her head. "Yes, Ma'am", she said. "I mean Mary", she corrected and prepared again for a blow, that didn't come.

This foster family, Emma thought, was very different from the other ones. Maybe Mary didn't want her to cook, because she was afraid, that she would steal some food? Or because she didn't want to feed Emma three times a day? Emma would understand that. All of her families had always complained about her costing way too much. Emma knew, that her foster families got a monthly check for her living there, but she also knew, that this money was very little and most of the family didn't want to spend the whole money on her.

Emma was quite sure, that she could live with less food. But how would she earn her keep, if she didn't get to cook? Sure, she could clean the whole house and do the laundry, but would that be enough? Would that be enough for the Nolans to let her stay? She didn't want to be send to a group home again or to a another, worse foster family. Besides she really liked the Nolans and she still hoped, that maybe the real family, she had always dreamed of, would be in her near future.

Mary Margaret could still see the disbelief in Emma's eyes, but decided that she would let it go for now and talk with David about that topic. Thinking of her husband, she heard his steps coming down the stairs. "Good morning, you two. Everything okay over here?", he asked and looked questionable at his wife. "Yes", Mary answered, but she hoped that David would see her small head shake. "Emma, Sweetie, would you be so kind and set the table?", she asked Emma, who immediately obeyed.

After Emma had left the kitchen to set the table, Mary Margaret explained the situation to her husband. "She thinks, she will get punished for waking us up last night. She is just so afraid", Mary Margaret told him. "She just called me Ma'am by accident and then flinched like she would expect a blow." "The poor girl", David said, "just the thought of her former foster parents makes me feel like wanting to punch them. But we should keep calm and don't yell at her. It's not her fault.", he said, rising an eyebrow saying the last two sentences. "I know, I know.", Mary Margaret said defeated, "I feel horrible for yelling at her, but it scared me to death seeing her on the chair."

"I know", David said smiling and then hugged her tightly. "I know, we can do this. We just need to be patient with Emma. You will be a great mom." Mary Margaret smiled back at him. "And you will be a great father", she said giving back the compliment. "I thought about going shopping with Emma today", she said after a while, "did you see her PJ's? I think the rest of her clothes will be an a similar state." "Yes. She defintely needs some new things. Some toys and books won't hurt either." David agreed.

"How do you feel about going shopping today, Emma?", Mary asked carefully during breakfast. The child's green eyes widened. "I...I don't need anything.", she said simply and blushed. Mary smiled at her. "Well...", she answered, "I think you definetly need some new PJ's. Look at the holes in it." Emma blushed further. "I'm sorry.", she replied fearfully and looked at her plate shamefully, "I should have taken better care of it, but I tend to fall very often. I'm clumsy." "It's okay, Emma.", David said. "Besides the holes they are far too small for you."

"How about I would take a look at your wardrobe before we go, so I can see, what you really need?", Mary Margaret suggested even though she was very sure, that the girl would need almost everything. "And while we're at it, we could have a look at some books and toys in the shops, so that you have something to play with.", she added, hoping that she could convince Emma. She looked at her foster daughter and could see her eyes widening. "Toys and books?", she asked sounding surprised. Mary Margaret supressed a sigh. No child should look so surprised just because it would get some toys. "Yes, Sweetie, toys and books.", she answered, trying to sound convincing.

Emma blushed. "You don't need to spend your money on me, please. I don't need anything. You already gave me Ducky.", she said despartely. "But we want to spend our money on you.", David said determined, "We want to take care of you, Emma. It's our job to ensure, that you have everything you need. You don't have to worry about us, spending our money on you. We have enough, and we would like to treat you, okay?" Emma nodded her head, seeming to be unsure, but to afraid to object.

After breakfast, David volunteered to clean up, so Mary Margaret led her foster daughter upstairs to have a look at her wardrobe. Emma walked to her closet, opened it and said: "All I have, is in here."

Mary quickly scanned the few dresses, that Emma had hung up neatly. All of them seemed to be in a pretty bad shape and way too small for the girl. The same went for the child's underwear. "Sweetie, don't you have something warmer than the dresses? Some pullovers or a warm jacket?"

Emma looked at her frightened. "No, Ma'am.", she said, "I mean Mary", she corrected flinching. "But I'm totally okay with this. I don't get cold that fast." Mary looked at her foster daughter skeptically. The few dresses, Emma had, wouldn't be enough for the upcoming cold winter in Storybrooke and Mary was very sure, that they weren't enough in past winters. The girl must had frozen almost to death. Mary's heart ached once again for the child and she promised herself to ensure that her daughter didn't have to freeze again.

So... That was it! I hope, you liked it! Let me know in the comments or write a PM:)

Stay safe and healthy!


	4. Chapter 4

Hi,

so here is another chapter for you! I know, that it took some time again, but I was almost finished with this chapter, when my laptop deleted everything I wrote :(

I had to rewrite everything... I hope you enjoy it nevertheless! Let me know :)

Disclaimer: I do not own OuaT – but if someone wants to give it to me for my birthday (it's in June) I would be delighted!

Emma:

Emma's idea, that the Nolan's were different than any other foster family she had lived with so far, was soon confirmed. Mary Margaret didn't only make sure to buy Emma a whole new wardrobe, but also asked Emma for her opinion and let her choose the dresses she liked the most. But nevertheless Emma couldn't help to feel a little uncomfortable with her foster parents buying so much for her.

"I don't think I need these ones.", Emma said quietly, pointing at the red rubber boots, she tried on. "I can just wear my sneakers, when it's raining. I always do that.", she tried to reason. "Just because you didn't have them before, doesn't mean that you don't need them. I can imagine that your socks got wet while wearing just your sneakers." The girl let her head fall down and nodded "Yes." "I see. So do you like them in red or would you like another color?", Mary asked.

Emma looked down at her red shoes and then smiled – she definitely liked these ones. They were heavenly warm due to the lining inside and she just loved the color. "No, they are great!", she answered Mary and then added: "Thank you for buying all these things." "You are welcome.", David said and smiled at her. The blonde girl shyly smiled back at him, only to lower her head immediately. She wasn't sure of the rules yet, but most of her foster parents hadn't like her smiling.

It was just confusing for Emma. She wasn't used to someone caring and she didn't know, if the Nolans just pretended to be kind or really cared about her. She didn't know what would happen in the evening. Maybe they would regret buying her all those things, maybe they would get angry at her for costing way too much money or they would just sent her back. Every foster family had complained about her wasting their money – why wouldn't it be different with the Nolans? And what would they expect from her, after they had just spent so much money on her?

Emma's thoughts were interrupted by David. "Emma? Did you hear me?" "Oh... I'm sorry, Sir – I mean... David... Sorry. I didn't pay attention." Why did she always have to mess up? She flinched back, expecting a blow, or at least some yelling, but he just said: "No problem at all. I just asked, if you would be okay with us stopping by at the diner to eat something before we go to the bookstore."

"Sure", Emma said, shrugging her shoulders, even though she was very certain, that she wouldn't get something to eat. David and Mary just bought her a whole new wardrobe, she didn't deserve to eat something. And despite that, she wasn't that hungry – she had quite a filling breakfast.

The Nolans let Emma to "Granny's diner", apparently the only diner in town. They sat down right in front of the window, so that Emma could see the street outside. Shortly after that a waitress with brown hair, red highlights and way to short jeans greeted them. "Hi, David, hi Mary.", she said smiling and then turning to Emma. "Hi, little one. I'm Ruby. Who are you?", she asked gently.

Emma didn't like the attention she got from this girl, she didn't even knew, but she had learned, that it would be rude not to answer, so she said bravely: "Hi, Ruby. I'm Emma." Ruby smiled at her and seemed so genuine, that Emma was a little less afraid of her. "Emma is our new foster daughter.", Mary explained. "Oh.", Ruby said, apparently realizing something, "You know. Mary and David here were quite excited to meet you! So welcome to Storybrooke!" Emma blushed at her friendly welcome and answered politely: "Thank you, Ms. Ruby."

The waitress laughed: "There is no need to call me 'Ms'. Ruby is way than enough." She then handed them three menus and asked: "So would you like some crayons and paper to color a little bit until the food is ready?" she asked looking at Emma. The little girl didn't know, what to say. Sure, she loved coloring, but she was very sure, that it would annoy her foster parents. She was about to decline, when Mary answered for her: "I'm sure, Emma would love that, don't you, Sweetie?" Emma nodded. "Yes, thank you!"

"So what would you like to eat, Emma?", Mary asked her, looking through the menu. The blonde girl lifted her head and asked surprised: "I am allowed to eat something?" Then Emma bit her tongue – she shouldn't ask question, she knew that. That was always one of the most important rules. No questions and no talking, unless you are talked to. But before she could apologize for asking a question, David answered: "Of course you are allowed to eat! We would never withhold food from you. I promise!"

David sounded sincere, but Emma wasn't sure, if she could trust him. So many adults had promised her something only to disappoint her by breaking all of them. But apparently he was serious, because Mary Margaret asked again: "So what would you like, Emma? You can have everything you want – don't worry about the prize!"

Emma picked up the menu and tried to make out a meaning behind all those letters. One of her former foster mothers had taught her how to read, so that she could follow the recipes, she gave her. Emma had learned fast – not only because her foster mother had threaten her with a beating – but nevertheless she wasn't very good at reading. Eventually she figured most of the words out and said quietly: "If it's okay, I would like to have the grilled cheese."

Mary Margaret smiled at her. "It's amazing, that you could read the whole menu without any help", she praised and Emma blushed, not used to that form of approval. "Grilled cheese sounds amazing. How about we all share a salad as a starter, so that we all have some vitamins?", she asked and Emma and David nodded.

After they all had decided, Ruby came back with some crayons and paper for Emma and took their orders. "Are you ready?", Ruby asked and smiled at the family. "Yes", Mary Margaret answered, "Emma would like to have the Grilled cheese, David takes the Cheeseburger and I have decided on the club sandwich. And could we get a salad for us to share as a starter? And then three hot chocolates with cinnamon, please!" The waitress nodded. "I will tell Granny!"

Emma wondered, who Granny was, but was to afraid to ask, so she just picked up a red crayon and decided to draw some flowers. "That's beautiful, Emma!" Mary exclaimed, after Emma had finished – the paper in front of her full of flowers. "Thank you", Emma said, beaming at Mary Margaret's praise. Without thinking she said: "It's for you, if you would like to have it." Emma almost expected the woman to laugh at her, saying that she would never want something so ugly, but Mary answered: "Oh, I would love that! How about, we hang it up on our fridge, so that everyone can see it!" Emma blushed. Nobody had ever wanted to keep a drawing from her and hang it up! She thought, that was only something, parents did with their real children!

In a childish handwriting she wrote: "From Emma, for Mary", hoping that she had spelled everything right and handed it to Mary Margaret. "Thank you!", Mary genuinely said and looked at Emma's picture as if it was the greatest gift, she had ever received. "What about me?", David asked Emma, "Is there a way, that I can get a drawing from you, too?", he pouted and Emma laughed at him. "I will draw you one, too.", she said and eagerly she picked up her crayons again.

Mary Margaret:

Emma's picture meant the world to Mary Margaret. She loved seeing Emma so content and happy. For the first time, she seemed like an actual child – not afraid of everyone and everything. Emma's tongue stuck out a little bit, while she was concentrated on her drawing for David. Mary looked down on her own picture and her heart was so full of love for that little girl in front of her. She was impressed by Emma's beautiful drawing and especially her handwriting. As a teacher she knew, that Emma was ahead of her age. It calmed her down a little bit, because at least she didn't have to worry about Emma starting school soon.

After the family had their lunch together, they headed to the local bookstore. Mary could sense Emma's excitement, but also her reluctance. During the shopping, Mary had learned, that Emma worried about them spending too much on her. She wanted to give the girl the world and more, but knew, that she should take it slow to not overwhelm her little girl. Mary grabbed Emma's hand gently to show her the way to the children section.

"Here we are", she said, as they were standing in front of the books for children. "You may pick three books – no matter which one.". Emma looked at her surprised: "Three books?", Emma aspirated in wonder and Mary nodded. She smiled, when she saw the little girl immerse herself into the world of books – where everything was possible.

The teacher decided that it couldn't hurt to look at some books for Emma as well, as she wanted to pursue some school books and guides for her. "Can you look after her a moment?", Mary asked her husband. "Sure.", he said watching his foster daughter in awe, while Emma was checking a book, clearly enjoying herself.

Ten minutes later they had decided on their books and Emma said her thanks again. "You are welcome.", David said and petted Emma's blond curls gently. "And now: Ladies and Gentlemen - Our last stop: The toy's store!", he exclaimed. Mary saw Emma laughing at his silly comment, only to stop abruptly – her eyes full of fear. Mary's heart ached for the the little girl – what had she experienced to be so afraid, just because she laughed? The young woman decided not to comment on it, to not intimidate Emma further.

Once in the toy store, Mary couldn't help but notice, that Emma didn't seem as comfortable as she had been in the bookstore. "Is something wrong, Sweetie?", Mary asked her concerned. Emma shook her head. Mary raised her eyebrow at Emma, clearly not believing her. "It's just..." Emma stumbled, "I don't know, which toys I like. I never got any toys for myself and I never really played with them." The blonde girl looked to ground, clearly ashamed. She sighed. "I know. I'm silly. Maybe I just don't deserve toys.", she said defeated.

Mary's heart broke, hearing those words. Every child should have the opportunity to play! It was horrible, that Emma thought she 'didn't deserve' it. "Sweetie," Mary said, knelling down in front of Emma and gently raising her chin, "I promise you – that's not true. You deserve more toys than you can count." She looked into green, uncertain eyes. "How about we just buy some things, children in your age like. Then you can try them out at home and see, what you like?"

Emma didn't seem to be convinced. "I don't want to be a burden", she said pleadingly. "You don't have to bother, with getting me something. You already did too much." she said defeated.

Mary looked at her husband, searching for help. He immediately understood her look and knelled down, too. "You aren't a burden. We would love to help you, really!", he then said and taking her hand leading her to a shelf with horse toys. "You like horses?", he asked her. Emma seemed lost in thoughts before she shook her head no. "Okay.", David said, "then no horses. But how about princesses?", he suggested pointing to another shelf. "I think, I like them.", Emma mumbled, smiling slightly.

And so they went on, searching the shop for suitable toys for Emma, while Mary Margaret was watching them with a heart full of love for her two favorite persons.


	5. Chapter 5

Hello again,

I know, it took me some time to write a new chapter, but here it is :) I wanted to thank you for all the kind reviews I got!

Special thanks to Jennifer Baratta for her constant reviews on every chapter!

And I know, that there were some outlay problems with the last chapter, but I think I fixed them :)

Disclaimer: I do not own OuaT or any of the characters – I just own this story...

Mary Margaret:

The ride home from the shopping trip was very quiet. Mary Margaret watched Emma through the driving mirror of her car and could see, that the little girl was clearly exhausted. Her head rested against the backrest of her booster seat and she yawned more than once, but her eyes were wide open, as though she was trying not to fall asleep.

"Are you tired, Sweetie?", Mary asked Emma carefully. The girl's eyes widened as in shock and then she admitted: "Yes. I'm sorry. But I'm very grateful for all the things you bought me today! I don't think, that I ever got so much clothes and books and toys." Mary smiled at her. "It's not bad, that you are a little bit tired, Emma. Nothing to be sorry for! And you are welcome. I can sleep much better when I know, that you have everything you need."

Mary Margaret parked the car in front of the house and the family went inside. "How about I make some sandwiches for dinner?", David asked and Mary nodded. "That's a great idea, darling. Emma? Are you hungry?" She could see the battle, the small fought with herself, and then Emma looked down and said: "Yes, a little bit. But I don't need anything – I'm not that hungry." Mary sighed. No matter how much of a progress they had made today, Emma still thought, that she wouldn't get enough food and it pained her.

"If you are hungry, you will get something to eat!", David said determined. "Are sandwiches okay?" "Yes, thank you!", Emma said gratefully. "I can make the sandwiches, too, if you would like.", she added and was about to head for the kitchen. Mary Margaret gently grabbed her arm and held her back. "You remember, what I told you about the meals? Either David or myself are preparing the food, okay?" Emma looked at Mary Margaret – horror in her eyes. "I'm so sorry.", she apologized quickly. "Of course I remember it. I'm really sorry – I just wanted to help." She flinched back until she reached the wall behind her, making herself as small as possible. "I'm sorry", she repeated, whimpering quietly.

Mary stared at her foster daughter – apparently she had scared again. Her heart ached for the shaking girl in front of her. She knelled down and hugged Emma carefully. "Emma.", she whispered soothingly. "It's okay. You don't have to apologize – I'm not mad! I won't hurt you." Mary Margaret could feel Emma relax in her arms. "You won't?", she asked her voice shaking. "I won't ever hurt you, Sweetie. I promise." Emma didn't respond, but let Mary hold her until she was much more calmer. "I'm sorry.", she said again. "No need to apologize.", Mary answered and then suggested: "Do you want to help me set the table?", she asked smiling at Emma. The girl nodded her head eagerly and went to work.

After a delicious, light dinner, Mary asked Emma: "Would you like to take a bath before you go to bed?" Frightened, green eyes met her gaze and Mary Margaret sensed, that she had said something that, yet again, upset Emma. David had apparently noticed Emma's tension, too. "Don't you like baths?", he asked and eyed Emma suspiciously. The blond girl shook her head. "Why that?", Mary Margaret asked, but was afraid of Emma's answer. "They are too cold or too hot – they always hurt. And... and I'm afraid to drown – I can't swim." Mary Margaret let out a breath, she didn't she had hold. She was a little bit confused. What bathes did Emma take, where the water was too hot?

"Can't I take a shower instead, please?", Emma pleaded. "Of course, if you like a shower better. But I promise you – baths won't hurt in this house. And I would watch you, so you can't drown. But it is your choice.", Mary said. She didn't want to push the girl to do things, she didn't want. She knew, that she had to gain Emma's trust first. "I like to shower", Emma decided.

Mary Margaret didn't know, if Emma was able to shower on her own, but she wanted to make sure, that the little girl didn't hurt herself while showering. She went upstairs with Emma and took out the shampoo and soap for children, they had bought today. "Do you need any help showering?", Mary asked, almost certain, that Emma would decline. "I... don't think so.", Emma said and confirmed Mary's assumption. "Okay. Is it okay for you, if I just sit here", Mary pointed to the corner of the bathtub, "and make sure, that you don't slip and hit your head?" Emma nodded.

Emma undressed herself, as Mary Margaret looked for her PJ's to lay them on the heating, so they would be warm and comfortable after Emma came out of the shower. The teacher tried not to stare at Emma's numerous scars and not imagine exactly how the young girl got them. "Shall I show you, how you get the water warm?", Mary asked Emma, as she was ready to jump under the shower. Emma looked at her surprised. "I am allowed to shower with warm water? I don't want to waste it.", Emma said and made Mary's heart ache again. How could somebody deny a child a warm shower? No wonder, that Emma didn't want to take an ice cold bath. "No, you wouldn't waste our warm water – we have plenty of it. No worry. You are always allowed to shower as warm as you want, okay? Should I show you how?"

"Yes, please", Emma answered sweetly and Mary explained how to get the right setting for warm water. Emma clearly seemed to enjoy the shower as she took her time to wash everything. "Mary Margaret", Emma asked after some time, "Ehm... Could you please help me with the shampoo? I don't think I can wash it out completely." Mary Margaret smiled to herself. She wouldn't have thought, that Emma would ask for help. "Sure, Sweetie", she said, carefully helping Emma to wash out the shampoo.

"Are you ready for bed?", Mary asked, after she had toweled Emma off and helped her in her PJ's. "Can we blow dry my hair first, please?", Emma asked and made Mary Margaret smile once again. "Of course, Sweetie!", Mary said. "How could I forget that!", she exclaimed playfully and took out the hair blower. She let Emma sit down and asked formally: "What would the young lady like to have? A hairstyle for a princess, maybe?" Emma laughed. "Yes, please!", she said excited, nodding her head in agreement. "Your wish is my command!" Mary said and then started to dry Emma's beautiful, blond curls.

When Emma's hair was dry once again, Mary Margaret tucked the little girl in. "Maybe David would like to tell you a story before you go to sleep? He is a very good story teller, you know?" Emma nodded, but Mary could sense, that she was afraid of being a burden again. "David", she just yelled, "We could use a good night story in here!"

It didn't took long until David came, sat down at the other side of Emma's bed and began his tale. Mary Margaret starred in wonder at her husband as he vividly told a story of a princess, who defeated a dragon. Eventually Emma fell asleep, her expression so relaxed, that she looked way much younger than six years old.

"I think, she fell asleep", David told her and looked at his daughter lovingly. "Yes.", Mary said smiling. "Sweet dreams, Emma", she said kissing her forehead. "I know, we just know her little more than a day, but she is so adorable!", she mumbled to David, grabbing his hand and guiding him out of the room. "She is.", David agreed smiling at her.

Mary Margaret let the door to Emma's bedroom slightly open, so they would hear her, if she had another nightmare.

"Did everything work while showering?", David asked once they were cuddled up in their own bed. Mary nodded, her head resting against his chest. "Yes. Everything went fine. She even asked me for help washing out her shampoo and blow drying her hair.", Mary told David smiling. "I know, it is hard for her to let her guard down, but she is going there." "I think so, too.", David agreed, stroking his wife's arm. "We just have to be patient. I hope, that she will eventually forget all these things she went through." Mary sighed, hating to destroy David's hopes. "I don't know, if that's possible, David. She has been hurt in ways, you and I can't even imagine. We will just have to help her heal. We can do this!" "I know, we can do this, Love.", David answered, kissing his wife passionately.

David:

David woke up quite early the next morning. He looked at his wife, sleeping soundly, and smiled at her relaxed face. Deciding to let Mary sleep in, he stood up, wanting to go downstairs and enjoy a cup of coffee. He tiptoed through the hallway, stopping at Emma's door to check on her expecting her sound asleep, too. But as he opened the door a little more, he saw bright green eyes blinking at him from the bed. "Good morning, Emma.", he whispered, "You are up early." Emma nodded. "Yes, I'm used to waking up early in the morning, because I would prepare breakfast. You are sure, that you don't want me do that here, too?", she asked innocently.

David felt anger rushing through him at the thought of Emma's former foster families. He pictured Emma standing on a stool and desperately trying to fix breakfast, while some lazy foster parents yelled at her from the sofa. That was not how it supposed to be! "No", he said determined, hoping that Emma could hear his sincerity, "You don't need to get up and make us breakfast. It's supposed to be the other way around, you know. Especially with you being so young." Emma nodded. "Okay, if that's what you wish. But I don't think, I can go back to sleep.", she admitted and looked at him expectantly. "Well, I am well-rested, too. How about we try out some of your toys? We just have to keep it low, so we don't wake up Mary Margaret."

Emma looked at him surprised. "You would play with me?", she asked in total disbelief. "Of course!", David quickly answered and reached for the shopping bag from the Toy's shop. Emma jumped from her bed excitedly. "We can play out the story you told me last night!", she suggested and took out a princess doll and a little stuffed dragon. "Can I play the dragon, please?", she asked and hold the stuffed animal close to her heart. David smiled at the picture in front of him. He wouldn't have thought that Emma would warm up so quickly. "Sure – I would be honored to be the princess", he answered and picked up the little doll. "What's the dragon's name?", he asked Emma as he hadn't named it in his story. Emma thought about it a second. "This is Firey. And he can spit fire like no other dragon in the whole wide world.", she answered gesturing wildly.

They played for quite some time before David heard Mary Margaret coming in. "Hey, you two.", she smiled, "what are you doing?" "We are playing dragon and princess", Emma exclaimed excitedly and David could tell, that she had enjoyed spending some time with him. "I pretended to be the dragon and David was the princess – she is a little bit afraid of the dragon."she added and the n stopped, looking worriedly at Mary Margaret. "Ahm... I hope, we didn't wake you up. We tried to be very quiet." David could sense Emma's fear and saw it in her eyes. Mary apparently too, because she quickly said: "No, you didn't wake me up, Sweetie. I figured, that I wouldn't need any more beauty sleep." David laughed and wanted to tell Mary Margaret, that she was beautiful anyway, but Emma scooped him. "I don't think you need any beauty sleep at all.", she said innocently, "you are already the most beautiful!"

David smiled at Emma's comment, silently agreeing with her. "Well, thank you", Mary answered, "You are a really beautiful girl yourself!", she gave back the compliment. David saw Emma blushing and he was very certain, that nobody ever before had told her she was beautiful. He could sense, that Emma was quite uncomfortable with this comment, so he interrupted the silence. "Hey! And what is with me? Ain't I beautiful, too?", he joked, questioning his wife. Mary Margaret laughed at him, but it didn't reach her eyes – she had felt Emma's discomfort, too. "Of course. You are beautiful, too.", Mary jumped in and tried to ease the tension.

"I don't know about you two, but I'm starting to get a little hungry. Are you joining me for a nice breakfast?", he asked his Ladies after a while. David looked at Emma, seeing her nodding, and stood up from the floor. "We can make some scrambled eggs – do you like eggs, Emma?", his wife asked the little girl, while heading downstairs. The blonde girl nodded again. "I think so – I have only eaten them on rare occasions.", Emma said and David clenched his fists at Emma's comment. It was nothing mayor, but the fact, that Emma didn't got to enjoy little things like scrambled eggs, upset him and he promised himself, that Emma would never again lack the things, she liked.


	6. Chapter 6

Hello you all,

I hope, you are all healthy and stay safe! I'm currently living at my parent's house again, so that I am not lonely. It's hard for me to not be able to see all my friends, but the weather is great and I have much time to write!

Here is a new chapter for you all! I hope you like it!

Thanks for the Reviews!

Disclaimer: I do not own Ouat :(

Mary Margaret:

The morning went by fairly quickly. David played with Emma in the living room, introducing her to the world of games and plays. Mary Margaret pretended to read a book, but the scenes in front of her were too heart warming and much more interesting than her book. She could tell, that Emma was warming up to them, but didn't let her guard down completely. Mary could still see the fear in her eyes and the flinches, when David made an unexpected move. And she noticed, that Emma barely laughed or smiled – and when she accidentally did so, she always looked afraid as if she was expecting to be punished. It hurt Mary to see Emma that way, but she hoped, that Emma would eventually understand that they didn't want to hurt her.

David helped her preparing lunch, while Emma sat in the living room engulfed in a book. "She seemed to enjoy playing with you.", Mary said, smiling at her husband. David nodded. "Yes. I did, too. She is an exceptional young girl, isn't she? So well-behaved, kind and smart." Mary Margaret could see, that David already adored Emma – as she did. "I know.", Mary agreed with him, "I can't believe, she never went to school. We should get her registered, as soon as possible. As much as I like being with her – just the three of us – we have to go to work again next week." David nodded, "You're right. I just don't like the fact, that she won't be with you or me. What if she doesn't like school? What if the other kids are mean to her?", he asked, slight panic in his eyes and Mary could totally understand him. She herself had worried half of the night about the 'What If's'. Nevertheless she tried to soothe David. "She wouldn't be alone. My classroom isn't far away and she can always come to me. And I'm sure, that she will find many new friends – as you said, she is very kind."

Mary Margaret could see, that David wasn't fully convinced, but he knew too, that there was no other option and that going to school would be good for Emma. "We can ask, what she thinks of it during lunch. Maybe we can get her registered tomorrow, so she can start next Monday.", Mary suggested and David just nodded.

"Emma", David said after lunch introducing the talk, they would be likely to have, "Mary Margaret and I wondered, if you would like to start school soon. We know, that you didn't go to school before, but maybe you would like to go." Mary looked at Emma, her green eyes big with surprise. "Start school?", she asked excited, but then stopped and her expression changed. "I... I don't think, I would be able to follow. I know nothing – I'm stupid.", she said matter-of-factually with disappointment in her eyes. "You are not stupid", Mary Margaret answered sternly. The fact, that Emma thought so low of herself, pained her. She was certain, that Emma had heard her former parents talking about her like that and now she believed them. Mary had once read, that it took 100 kind words to erase one mean comment. They would have a long way to go...

As if David had read her thoughts, he said: "You are definitely not stupid, Emma. I'm sure, that you could catch up on the things you have missed. And besides that, you can already read and write very well!" Mary Margaret nodded. "He is right, Emma. I'm a teacher myself and I know you are far ahead of your classmates in terms of reading! The book you just read is for much older kids and you didn't seem to have any problems with it." Emma just shrugged, as if she didn't believe them at all. Mary sighed, trying it one more time. "If you would feel more comfortable, I could help you catch up on the things, you haven't learned yet. Then you would be more prepared for school."

Emma looked up from her plate and her green eyes looked in similar green eyes. "You would do that?", she asked hopefully. "Of course", Mary answered sincerely, "Even though I'm quite sure, you won't need any catch up." "Thank you, thank you, thank you!", Emma exclaimed. David laughed at her excitement. "So then you would like to go to school? We could go tomorrow morning and get you registered, so you can start on Monday." Emma nodded. "Okay.", she said and smiled, "Can we maybe start catching up today? It's okay, if you have other things to do though. I can wait", she mumbled, clearly expecting to be declined. Mary Margaret smiled at her. "No, Sweetie. I would love to start today. Nothing could be more important.", she said.

Emma:

Emma couldn't wait for her lesson with Mary Margaret. She had always wished to be allowed to go to school, but now the prospect of it frightened her a little bit. What if her teacher were mean? And what would it be like with the other kids? Emma had never really liked her foster siblings. The older boys had loved to tease her and sometimes even to hurt her and most of the girls had made fun of her. What if it was the same in school? Emma forced herself to not think about it – she would survive it all. And the thought of actually learning something was so great, that it wouldn't matter how her classmates would behave.

But even though Emma love to learn, she was very timid about her lesson with Mary Margaret, too. She wanted to prove herself, she wanted to show Mary Margaret that she was smart and clever, but she was very certain, that she would just make a fool of herself. The Lady, Mrs. Cole, who had taught her some basic reading and calculating had always said, that she was too stupid to learn anything else than the basics, and right now she didn't want to disappoint Mary. The woman was always so kind to her – what would happen if she realized, that Emma was just a hopeless, good-for-nothing waste of time?

"So Emma?", the teacher asked after she had bought some books with her. "Are you ready?" Emma nodded. "Yes", she said, almost adding a Ma'am. Mary Margaret smiled at her. "Okay. What do you think is the most difficult for you? Reading, writing or mathematics?" Emma thought about it a moment. She would say, that she wasn't good at anything of the three, but Mathematics was always hard for her. "I don't really like numbers and the whole stuff", she admitted and Mary reached for a book. "I'm sure, you will get it.", she said. "I would like you to try and fill out this paper. Ask, if you have any difficulties, okay?" Emma nodded, grabbed one of her new pens and started reading the first task.

Emma did the first few task, realizing that it wasn't too hard. Sure, she had to thought about some questions, for example '18 minus 9" or '17 plus 12', but she mastered them all. "Finished", she said after a while, looking in Mary's sparkling eyes. "That was great Emma", she praised, "you didn't make any mistake at all! Let's have a look at these tasks – they are a little bit harder, but I'm sure, you will get them when you think about it."

"I think, we are finished.", Mary said, after testing Emma's skills in all of the three categories. "You won't need any catch up, Emma. I promise!", she added. "Are you sure?", Emma asked, not really convinced. Sure, she had answered all of Mary's question with only a few mistakes, but what if that wasn't enough? "I'm very sure. I teach fifth grade and even some of my students can't read as good as you can. You are a very smart girl." Mary smiled at her and Emma smiled back. To her surprise the lesson went really well. Mary Margaret had been incredibly patient and had explained the few mistakes, Emma had made. The lesson was very different than the lessons, Emma had had with Mrs. Cole. No yelling, no name calling and no punishment, if she did something wrong. "Thank you", Emma said sincerely, "That was a great lesson!" Mary laughed,

"You're welcome, Sweetie.", she responded and then asked: "Where did you learn all these things? You really know a lot, even though you never went to school." "One of my former foster mothers taught me the basics, because she wanted me to cook some of her recipes. But she wasn't as nice as you were." Emma shuddered at the thought of Mrs. Cole's teaching methods. Before she really knew, what happened, Mary hugged her gently, stroking Emma's hair. Emma wasn't really used to physical contact, but she kind of liked the warm feeling, that radiated from Mary Margaret.

Her foster mother hold her for a long moment, until she pulled back and asked Emma: "How about some Ice Cream – I think your hard work has to pay off!" Emma looked at her in surprise. She had never gotten Ice Cream before! She remembered one time being forced to watch one of her foster siblings, eating Ice Cream, while she hadn't eaten in days. It had been a punishment for asking for food, when she clearly didn't deserved it. Emma pushed the memory back to her head – now wasn't the time for flashbacks! Not when she would be able to taste Ice Cream for the first time in her life!

The next morning Emma got dressed in one of her new dresses. She was really nervous about getting registered at school and meeting the principal of her new school today. She didn't want him to have a bad image of her so, for the first time she was grateful for all her new clothes. They definitely looked much more presentable than the old hand-me-downs she had worn before. "Emma? Are you ready to go?", Mary asked, peaking into Emma's room. "Yes.", Emma said and then hesitated. She wanted to ask Mary Margaret, if she could braid her hair. But what if Mary got mad? Emma knew, she wasn't allowed to ask questions and even though she had done so before and her foster mother hadn't yelled at her, she was a afraid to ask. Emma thought about it for a moment, deciding, that she really wanted to make a good first impression, so she asked timidly: "Ahm... Mary Margaret? Could you... maybe braid my hair, please? You don't have to, if you don't want to." Mary smiled at her. "I would love to braid your hair, Sweetie.", she said. "Why don't you sit down and I'll get everything I need." Emma let out her breath, she didn't knew she had been holding, and did as Mary said.

Soon after that Emma's hair was up in two french braids. "You look beautiful!", Mary said and smiled at her daughter. "And don't be too nervous. Mr. Park is an old friend of mine and he is very kind. You have nothing to be afraid of." Emma blushed at Mary's comment – she didn't know, that her nervousness was so obvious. "I'm just afraid, that he will ask me something, I can't answer. Will he do a test with me?", Emma asked panicking. She hadn't thought about that before, but she was definitely not ready for that. She hated speaking to adults, she didn't know and now she had to get registered at school and her foster mother knew the principal. What if she embarrassed Mary Margaret? What if she would get mad? What if David would get mad?

Mary interrupted her thoughts. "He won't do a test with you. We just go there, say hello and sign some papers. It will not take much time. Maybe we can go to the playground after that?" Emma lifted her head. To the playground? That sounded great! "Kay", she mumbled, trying to focus on the playground and not on the meeting beforehand. "Then let's go. I'm sure, David is already waiting for us in the car."

Shortly after that, the family of three waited in front of Mr. Parks office. "You can come in now.", the secretary said and opened the door for them. They stepped in and Emma felt her heart racing. She tried to tell herself, that nothing bad would happen, but she didn't really believed that. Everything had been great with the Nolans so far – but that was never the thing for her. Bad luck normally follower her around. "Ah, the Nolans.", an older man said, raising from his chair. "Mrs. Nolan", he greeted Mary Margaret, "Mr. Nolan.", he said. "And this must be Emma" He looked at Emma, holding out his hand. Emma flinched back seeing his hand and slightly relaxed as she noticed, that he just wanted to greet her. She took his hand in her small ones and said friendly: "It's very nice to meet you, Sir."

"Oh, what a kind young Lady", the principal just said and pointed at three chairs in front of his desk. "Please sit down." The family took their seats and Emma looked around the office in awe. Their was a big shelf full of old looking books, that reminded Emma of a library in Boston, she had loved. "It's very uncommon for Storybrooke, that a new student is registered during the term, but it should be no problem. I can see, that Emma has never been to a school before. I would sort her into first grade, because that's suited for her age, but if there are any problems, we can rearrange things. Is that okay for you?", he asked Emma's foster parents and they nodded. "Yes. I thought the same.", Mary answered. Mr. Park smiled and said: "Then I just need you to sign here and here and you are free to go and come back on Monday.", he handed David and Mary some papers and looked at Emma.

"I hope, you will like it here, Emma", he said kindly, "If you have any problems, don't hesitate to visit. My door is always open for the kids.", he said and Emma smiled at him. She was very certain, that she would never take that offer, but she appreciated it. He seemed to be a very kind principal. "Thank you", she murmured and didn't dare to look him in the eyes. "Your teacher will be Mrs. Fisher. She is a little bit strict, but I hope, you two will get along." Emma nodded, trying not to think about her new 'strict' teacher.

After Mary Margaret and David had signed the papers, the family said their Goodbyes and went to their car. "That wasn't to bad, was it?", Mary asked Emma, gently stroking her arm. Emma smiled at her. "No, he was very kind. I was stupid for being so afraid.", she said, embarrassed about the fuzz she had made. "You weren't stupid, Sweetie", Mary interjected, "you were just a little bit afraid maybe. But that's totally okay. I'm very proud of you – you were very respectful." Emma shrugged – she didn't really think, she deserved that praise. She had been so whiny beforehand and hadn't really trusted Mary's statement. "I agree with Mary, Emma.", David said, "It's okay, to be worried about something like that, but you didn't show you fear." gently taking her left hand. On Emma's right her foster mother did the same. "And now let's check out the playground!", David said excited, making Emma laugh.

Sooo... that was Chapter 6! I hope you liked it! You would make me happy with a review! Stay healthy!


	7. Chapter 7

Hey, you all!

Here is another chapter for you guys. I hope you like it :) I know it took some time again, but it's a little bit longer than the last one.

Thank you for the lovely reviewers – special thanks to Jennifer Barrata and Ghostwriter for your constant reviews!

Disclaimer: Neither OuaT or the character are mine – just the story!

Mary Margaret:

Monday morning came faster, as Mary would have liked it to come. She had enjoyed the family time with just the three of them the whole week and wasn't quite ready to let Emma go to school. She knew, that the young girl was used to being alone – she had mentioned to Mary Margaret that some of her former foster families had left her all by herself for more than one day, but Emma seemed to be nervous as well.

"You okay, Sweetie?", Mary asked Emma watching her picking at her breakfast. Emma just nodded. "Yeah", she mumbled, not looking eyes with her. "It's okay to be a little nervous, you know?", Mary said, trying to ease Emma's tension. "You don't have to be afraid of anything." Emma looked at her, her green eyes full of uncertainty. "And what is with the other kids? What if they don't like me? And Mr. Park said, that my teacher is strict – what if she thinks I'm stupid and yells at me like Mrs. Cole did?", Emma asked, her voice breaking.

Mary petted her arm, trying to soothe Emma, while she herself worried about exactly the same things. Emma was kind, so technically she shouldn't have any problems with the other kids – but what if she was too kind? And Mary Margaret didn't really like Mrs. March, Emma's teacher. Mr. Park had been right – Mrs. March could be very stern and unfair and in addition to that Mary Margaret and her didn't get along very well. She just had to hope that Mrs. March would put their differences aside and treat Emma like every other student. "You will find may friends – I'm sure of it. Just be yourself and they will like you. And about Mrs. March – she has been teaching first grade for as long as I can remember, she has great experience and as long as you will do your best, she won't yell at you." Emma just shrugged. "I hope you're right", she mumbled.

"I am sure, I am.", Mary answered and then added: "And please try to eat at least something, so you have enough energy for today." Emma nodded and picked up her fork and ate her pancakes without much joy.

The two girls drove to school shortly after that. Mary Margaret had decided to accompany Emma to her classroom, so she would know where it was and wouldn't have to face Mrs. March alone. "Everything is going to be okay.", Mary whispered to Emma, before they stepped in the classroom. The room was fairly empty, only a few children already sitting in their chairs. Mary Margaret gently grabbed Emma's hand and led her to Mrs. March at the front. "Good morning, Mrs. March", Mary said and smiled at the older woman, "I came to drop by Emma, my foster daughter. She is a new student of your class."

Mrs. March looked down at Emma and the girl extended her small hand, greeting Mrs. March: "Good morning, Ma'am. I'm Emma. Thank you for letting me stay in your class."

Emma's new teacher took Emma's hand and shook it hesitantly. "Well, it's not, that I had much of a choice.", she said, and added, "but nevertheless – Welcome to first grade. The table in the front line on the left is free."

Emma nodded and thanked her new teacher before turning to Mary Margaret again. Mary could see the reluctance in Emma's eyes and she would have loved to stay, but she knew she couldn't. Letting go of her baby girl – especially when Emma looked at her with puppy eyes – was harder than she originally had thought. "Are you okay?", she asked Emma quietly petting her hair.

Emma nodded. "I think so"; she whispered back. "You can come to my room, whenever you need anything – you remember, where it is?" Emma nodded again. "You will have a great day, Sweetie!", Mary Margaret tried not only to convince Emma but herself, too. "Here is your lunch", she handed Emma the lunch, she had made in the morning, and kissed her forehead. "I will pick you up at three.", Mary said and left the room.

Emma:

Soon after Mary Margaret left, Mrs. March greeted the kids. "Good morning, you all. As you all can see we have a new student in our class. Emma – please introduce your self."

Emma sighed and blushed. She didn't really liked being the center of attention but she knew, it was something she had to do. "I'm Emma," she said blushing, "I'm six years old, I like to read and I just moved here from Boston." The little girl sat down again, hoping that her teacher wouldn't mention, that she was a foster kid. For once she wanted to be just Emma and not the orphan without any parents at all. She didn't want to be weird.

But Mrs. March seemed to have other plans. "Emma just moved in with the Nolans as they foster her," she said to the class smiling, "so please be nice to her."

Emma blushed out of embarrassment. She had really hoped that she could start over here, without being the freakish foster kid, that no one wanted to deal with.

Mrs. March interrupted Emma's thoughts by starting the first lesson. "Please get your notebooks out, I would like you to write about your weekend. Please think about at least two thinks you did."

Emma did as she was told and quickly thought about her weekend. It has been different than every other weekend she had ever had. On Saturday Mary and David had taken her to a park, where they had had a picnic. David and Emma had played some soccer and Mary had shown different kinds of birds. And in the evening her foster mother had read a very cool book to her - 'Harry Potter'. On Sunday Emma had been reading, totally engulfed in 'Harry Potter'. In the evening Mary had helped her to pack her backpack for her first day of school, so she would have anything she needed.

Emma tried to write down everything she had experienced on the weekend neatly, so that her teacher would be pleased with her.

"Time is up," Mrs. March told the class after a while, "does anybody want to tell the class about their weekend?"

Emma looked around, seeing a few kids slowly raising her hand. The girl thought about raising her hand too, but quickly dismissed the thought. She didn't even know a single person in this class and she didn't want to talk about something that private. So she prayed, that Mrs. March wouldn't call on her.

Mrs. March seemed satisfied after a few students read their story out loud and moved forward to some reading. The kids took turns in reading from their textbook and Emma was surprised that she could actually read as good as every other kid in the class – maybe even better than some of them.

After that the time went in a blur – one time they were drawing some pictures, the other time they were doing some math. "Who can tell me, what 8+17 is?", Mrs. March asked and the class fell silent. Emma thought about the answer quickly, then taking all of her courage to raise her hand. But Mrs. March didn't seem to notice her. "No one?" she asked disappointed and made her way to her desk, "Maybe we should revise some of the things you learned last weak. I prepared some questions for you. Please try to answer them correctly."

Emma looked at the tasks, realizing that they were pretty easy. Soon enough she was finished and looked around. None of her fellow students seemed to be finished – maybe she did something wrong?

Before she could turn her attention to her task again, Mrs. March interrupted her. "Emma.", she said sternly, "I don't think you should dream and take a look at the classroom now – get back to your work!"

Emma blushed and looked down at her desk again. She didn't dare to tell Mrs. March that she was already finished on the paper, because she didn't want to talk back. Talking back would only lead to a beating and she wouldn't want that. Not when everything went so well so far. So the little girl just stared at the questions checking them again.

During lunch break Emma sat alone on a bench. She thought about sitting with some of her classmates, but they just glared at her, when she came near. At least Mary Margaret had made her a delicious lunch and she didn't have to skip and lunch and stay hungry. She was almost finished with her sandwich, when a brown haired girl walked up to her.

"Are you new?" she asked, smiling kindly at her. If Emma remembered correctly, this girl wasn't in her class. "Yeah, I kind of just moved here," Emma answered timidly. Did the girls just tried to be nice or did she want to tease Emma?

She looked a little bit older than Emma, at least she was way taller than her (but who wasn't?). "I'm Rebecca," said the girl and sat down in front of Emma, "What's your name? And in which class do you go? And where do you come from?"

Emma was taken a back by the energy that seemed to surround Rebecca. "I'm Emma," she answered, "I'm in first grade and I come from Boston."

Rebecca smiled at her: "Oh! Boston sounds so cool! I'm in second grade, but I love making new friends – do you want to become my new friend? You seem very nice!"

Emma smiled back. This girl wanted to be friends with her? Was that a trick? Emma already expected Rebecca to laugh at her, saying that it was just a joke and that she didn't want to be friend with someone like Emma, but the other girl seemed sincere. "Sure, I would love being your friend," Emma said after a while.

Rebecca grinned at her. "Are you finished with your sandwich? We could play tag?" Emma just nodded and couldn't help but feel excited! She hadn't had a real friend to play tag with before!

Mary:

When the bell rang signalizing the end of the school day, Mary Margaret sighed in relieve. She loved teaching her fifth grader, but today she hadn't been able to concentrate – thinking about Emma the whole time. Mary hurriedly packed all her things and went to collect Emma.

The girl already waited outside of her classroom, smiling as she saw her foster mom. "Mary!" she exclaimed, "you really came!" she stated as though she didn't really believed, that Mary would pick her up.

"Of course I came! I told you I would pick you up, so here I am!" Mary answered hugging Emma gently. She then took the little girl's hand and guided her to the car. "How was your day?" Mary Margaret asked and looked at her daughter.

Emma shrugged. "Okay, I guess," she mumbled and then smiled at her foster mom. "I met a really nice girl during lunch. But she is in second grade, so she isn't in my class. But we will meet tomorrow again!"

Mary started the car, after Emma was safe in her booster seat. "What's her name?" she asked. Mary was sure, that she would know the girl or at least her parents. Storybrooke was such a small town.

"Rebecca," Emma answered smiling at the memory of the kind girl. "We played tag and she was so fast! That was so cool!" Emma said in awe.

"I know Rebecca a little bit – she has a big sister and she lives with her parents not so far away from us. Maybe she would like to come over sometime?" Mary said and smiled as Emma's face lit up. "A play date?" Emma asked excitedly, "i never had a friend over – that would be so great!" The young girl eyed Mary warily and asked timidly: "Are you sure, you would be really okay with it?"

Mary Margaret sighed. It hurt her, that Emma had never experienced a play date before. The girl had missed so much and she hoped, that she would catch up soon. "Sure, Sweetie. I offered, so I'm totally okay with that."

The rest of the car ride Emma fantasized about the things she would do with her friend, when Rebecca would come over. "I can show her all the toys you got me! And we could play with the dragon – I hope she likes dragons, too," Emma said as the car stopped.

Mary helped Emma out of her booster seat and took her backpack. "I'm sure, you will both find something to play with," Mary tried to soothe Emma. "Are you hungry?" she asked the girl opening the front door. I could make you an apple and a carrot."

Emma nodded her head hesitantly. "Yes, please," she mumbled and Mary smiled at her. She knew, that it took Emma a great courage to admit, that she would like to have a snack.

They both went into the kitchen, Emma sitting on a high chair in front of Mary. "So you never told me how school was? Did you learn something? Do you need some help on something?" Mary asked worriedly noticing that Emma had said, that school was just 'okay'.

Emma sighed and Mary could see, that Emma was bothered by something. "Sweetie, you can tell me, if something bothered you," Mary offered sensing Emma's discomfort.

"Nothing bothered me," Emma spoke softly, "it's just... I don't know, if Mrs. March really likes me." Emma looked down and then mumbled: "Forget it. It doesn't really matter. School was fine."

Mary looked at her daughter and gently raised her chin. "I does matter, Emma- You matter. And if there is a problem, you can tell me. I won't get mad – I just want to help you, Sweetie."

Mary scanned her daughter, almost expecting her to say nothing. "I raised my hand a few time, when no one else was raising her hand, but Mrs. March just ignored me. And then she scolded me for looking around the classroom, when I was already finished with the task. And... and she told everyone, that I am foster kid – what if they don't like me because of that? I didn't want them to know that and she just told everyone!" Emma was quite worked up and had tears in her green eyes.

Mary walked around the aisle and hugged her daughter tightly. "I understand that you didn't like that," she said petting Emma's blond curls. "But if the other kids don't like you because of that it is their loss – not yours, okay?" Emma just nodded, but Mary could see that she was sad nevertheless. And what was that about scolding and ignoring you?", Mary asked trying to get more information from the girl and hoping that it was all a huge misunderstanding.

"She handed us a paper to fill out and it was very easy so I finished early. Then I looked around if someone else was finished and Mrs. March just said: 'I don't think you should dream and take a look at the classroom now – get back to your work!' I was so afraid of her that I didn't even defend my self. She is so stern!"

Mary felt anger rushing through her hearing how the teacher treated her little girl. "Yeah, she is kind of stern," Mary agreed with Emma and smiled at her, "I am a little bit afraid of her, too," she admitted and smiling at Emma. "But maybe you should try and say something back – but be respectful and friendly. Tell her the truth and maybe she will understand."

Emma just shrugged and after a while she said: " I guess, I will try to say something." Mary smiled and kissed Emma's hair. "I'm sure, you will find the courage to do that, Sweetie. And about you raising your hand and her ignoring you – I think she will need some time to adjust to a new student in her class. Give her some time, okay?"

Emma nodded her head. "Kay", she said softy and smiled at her foster mom. "Thank you!"

"You're welcome, love!" Mary said and placed the plate with the carrots and the apple in front of Emma. "Eat up, Sweetie."


	8. Chapter 8

Hey, you all,

here I am with a new chapter for you! I appreciate your reviews and I hope, that some more of you would dare to leave a comment!

Disclaimer: I do not own Once nor is any of the characters mine - just this story!

xXXx

Emma didn't sleep well that night. The talk with Mary had helped her a little bit, but she couldn't shake off the feeling, that Mrs. March didn't really like her. The looks that her teacher gave her, made her shiver and she was afraid of her. So many adults had hurt her before – Mrs. March could do so, too and Emma couldn't really do anything about it because she was her teacher.

And apart from all that fear, she had thought that school would actually be a lot more exciting. Emma didn't want to brag, but if she was honest, the day had been boring. She had known everything Mrs. March had taught them and she had hoped, that she would learn new things.

The next morning Emma dragged herself out of the bed – the bags under her eyes a clear sign, that she didn't really slept much. Mary Margaret greeted her with scrambled eggs. "Good morning, Emma," she said and Emma smiled. It was heaven for her, that at least her home life was a good one for a change. She could deal with everything at the school, when Mary and David would stay the way they were.

"Morning, Mary," Emma answered, "Can I help you with something?" she asked politely not wanting to be rude.

"No, Sweetie. Just sit down and eat." Emma did as she was told and enjoyed her eggs before David interrupted her. "Hey princess. Did you sleep well?" he asked her and Emma smiled at his nickname for her. Since the weekend, when he noticed that Emma was obsessed with everything that involved Princesses he called her one. Emma knew that she wasn't a real princess, but she liked the thought of it nevertheless. "Hey, David," she answered, "I slept okay and you?" David looked at her eyes, noticing the bags. "Are you nervous going to school today? Because of what happened yesterday?" he asked sounding concerned. Emma just shrugged – she didn't really want to talk about that. "I'm sure it will be better than yesterday, Princess." he tried to cheer her up and Emma half-smiled at him. "Hopefully," she mumbled.

David was right – school was in fact better than yesterday, but far away from great. Emma raised her hand when Mrs. March asked if anyone wanted to read out their homework, but Mrs. March didn't seem to see her and called another child. When Emma was finished early with some of her math work, Mrs. March just glared at her and Emma didn't dare to speak up – at least she didn't scold her. Her fellow students didn't want to play with her during lunch but Emma didn't really care, because Rebecca came to her table again and they talked and pretended to be fairies.

So when Mary asked how her second day was, Emma answered: "It was better than yesterday. Me and Rebecca had so much fun during lunch break. We played fairies – I had green wings and Rebecca had purple ones – sooo cool! And Mrs. March didn't snap at me or anything!"

And so the first week went by like that. Mrs. March didn't scold her for anything – she just kept ignoring Emma, but the girl was rather invisible than drawing too much attention to herself. But Emma had to admit that school was quite boring, even though she would never complain. Most of the time she just sat in her stool quietly, doing her work and finishing before everyone else. She tried to raise her hand, but Mrs. March never let her say anything and after some time she just stopped. Apparently Mrs. March didn't want to hear her, so she kept quiet. Emma didn't say a word during the lessons and although she was used to being still, it hurt her that she was being ignored. When Mary and David asked her, if everything was okay, she just nodded and kept everything to herself. She didn't want to bother her foster parents with her silly problems.

She wasn't going to complain, when she was happier than ever in her life. They gave her so much and it didn't matter if school was a little bit boring and at least she had Rebecca she could spent the lunch break with.

Mary:

Mary watched her foster daughter closely the next weekend. Since school had started the girl seemed a little bit withdrawn and distant and Mary Margaret didn't really know why. Emma had told her about her start problems, but after Monday she had stopped talking about lessons and Mrs. March and that worried Mary. Whenever she asked if everything was okay, Emma just nodded deviating from the topic at hand by telling her something about Harry Potter so vividly that Mary was too drawn to her story to think about anything else.

But during night, when Mary technically should sleep, she thought about Emma's situation and was worried sickly. Emma didn't seem to like school. Mary and David had pushed her so hard to go there and maybe Emma was afraid of telling them that something was wrong?

"David, are you awake?" she asked Saturday night after an eventful day at the playground. It had been quite warm for a November day, so the family had been outside the whole day.

"What is it, love?" David mumbled sleepily. Mary looked at her husband, who had turned to look at her. "I'm just worried about Emma. Do you think she is happy in school?"

David sighed, "I don't know. I think she is not unhappy."

"But I want her to be happy! She deserves to be happy after all she has been through. Maybe it was a mistake sending her to school so early."

David shrugged. "I don't really know, love. But she found friends and she always talks about the adventures she experiences with Rebecca. Having a friend her age is important."

Mary looked at her husband. His blue eyes looking calmly at her trying to soothe her. "Yeah, she has some friends," Mary admitted, "but they are all not in her class. What about the girls and boys in her class? And what about Mrs. March? You know, that we have some problems. I'm afraid she can't be objective. And," Mary stopped for a second trying to sort out her thoughts, "She doesn't seem to enjoy the classes. She does her homework, but she never really smiles while doing them They are always perfect and I always praise her for them, but she doesn't really care. It's like she is totally bored. But when I asked her about that she said 'Everything is fine, Mary.' ""

"How about we see how second week is going? And if Emma is still acting strangely, we will see what we can do to help her. Deal?" David petted Mary's short her hair and she nodded.

"Okay, deal. Thank you David."

Emma:

Monday morning came far too quickly for Emma. She had enjoyed spending time with her foster parents. They genuinely seemed to care about her and even though the concept was still new to Emma, she really liked it. Emma didn't really want to go to school where she wasn't much more than a unwanted guest for all of her fellow classmates including Mrs. March. It was like in some former foster homes, where she had always felt like a intruder. There hadn't been much violence in these families, but it had been clear that Emma wasn't much more worth than the family dog. Mrs. March made her remember those families and Emma didn't like that feeling.

"Have a beautiful day, Emma," Mary told her in front of her classroom and handed Emma her lunchbox. "You, too," the girl mumbled, went inside and sat down on her chair in the first row next to a girl named Jackie. Soon after that Mrs. March came in looking around sternly. "Good morning class,", she greeted the students. "I would like to start with some maths today. I have prepared some questions I would like you to answer. I will grade them – so please concentrate!"

Emma looked at her paper realizing that she could do everything and scribbled down her answers. The girl next to her, Jackie, seemed to have more problems, as she tried to get a look at Emma's sheet. First Emma wanted to shield her answers from her, but as she saw the desperate look in the other girl's eyes, she pushed the paper a little bit in Jackie's direction and watched her copying her answered.

"Emma?! What are you doing there? Why are your answers on Jackie's side of the table?" Mrs. March interrupted the silence and Emma looked up with fear in her eyes. Why was she so stupid? Of course Mrs. March would see it and blame Emma. "You try to make it look like Jackie is copying your answers?!"

"No, Ma'am. That's not what happened." she wanted to defend herself, but the teacher stood up in front of her and grabbed her arm so tight that it hurt.

"You little excuse of a girl!", Mrs. March yelled at her, "Do not try to blame this on Jackie!"

Emma's teacher yanked her up to the right corner in front of her desk. "You will stand there!" she said to the girl and pushed her in the corner, "on the right leg, thinking about your actions! If I see you moving or hear something other than silence from you, you will be sorry! Am I understood?" Emma nodded too afraid to answer, but Mrs. March pulled her hair. "Am I understood? Answer me, girl!" "Yes, Ma'am." Emma replied softly, tears threatening to fall.

"Face to the wall and stand on the right leg!"

Emma did as she was told, even though she didn't really like turning her back to Mrs. March. Her scalp hurt from where the teacher had pulled her hair and she was pretty sure that a bruise was forming where Mrs. March had grabbed her too hard. But she just stood there, on the right leg, trying to show no weakness.

Her leg began to shake out of exhaustion after one hour of Math, but Mrs. March didn't even pay attention to her. Emma was too afraid of what would happen if she moved as the teacher had specifically warned her not to move, so she just tried to ignore the pain.

After the class did some reading, Emma was close to breaking down. Tears threaten to fall again and she didn't really know what to do. She couldn't stand any longer on her right leg, so she stretched out her arms and hold herself up against the wall.

Mrs. March catched her movement and stepped up to her immediately. "I told you not move, girl!" she hissed dangerously, "are you so weak, that you can't even stand on one leg for two hours?" The teacher laughed at her and Emma couldn't hold back the tears anymore. "Don't you dare cry now!" The teacher said seeing her tears and the raised voice didn't help Emma to calm down. "I would have released you, but it seems like you need a little bit more discipline. You may change on your left leg, but you will stand in this corner until you are able to follow the rules!"

Emma lifted her right leg, that had started to shake uncontrollable and shifted her weight to her left leg. She tried to dry her tears, but she was so afraid and felt so lonely that the tears just wouldn't stop to fall. Emma cried silently, her mind running wild.

What would Mary Margaret and David do when they found out? Would they be mad at her? Probably. Emma just hoped that they wouldn't send her away. She could live with any punishment they would give her, if they just wouldn't give up on her. She would never ever say a word again in class – she would never even dare to talk to Jackie again. She had just wanted to help the girl.. She knew that helping Jackie was wrong and she shouldn't have done it, but she wanted to be kind. Mary Margaret always seemed to be so kind and generous and Emma wanted to do something kind for someone else, too.

Even if Emma's left leg was stronger than her right one, it started to hurt after some time just like the right one did. Emma knew that it was time for lunch break soon and she hoped, that she would be freed for that. Her stomach growled as she didn't eat much for breakfast out of nervousness – it was like she had sensed that something like that would happen today.

As the bell rang to indicate lunch break Emma was relieved. She was about to go, when a hand hold her back. "Don't you dare think about going to lunch," Mrs. March hissed again at Emma. "You may change your leg again, but you will stay here!" Emma nodded and whispered: "Yes, Ma'am. I'm sorry."

At the end of the day Emma's stomach rumbled with hunger and both of her legs felt shaky as she walked out of the classroom after Mrs. March had dismissed. "You know you deserved to be punished, Emma," she had said in a sweet voice, "I just want to help you making better choices."

Emma had nodded and had aspirated a 'Thank you', before she grabbed her backpack and left the room.

Mary:

Mary's head had been filled with worries the whole day, even though David and herself had agreed that they would wait another week before they intervened. But Mary had seen how reluctant Emma had been to go to school this morning and she wondered why. She finished her class a little bit earlier to pick Emma up on time. She had to wait a few minutes in front of the first grade classroom as Emma was the last to come out. She smiled at Mary Margaret.

"Hey, Mary," the kid said sounding a little bit off.

"Hello, Sweetie," Mary responded, "Everything okay?" She asked and watched Emma carefully. Her eyes were a little bit puffy as if she had been crying and she seemed pretty shaken up.

Emma looked at her forcing a smile. "Yes, everything is fine. I just wanna go home."

Mary nodded, deciding to wait till they were home before pressing the matter. They drove in silence – normally Emma would tell Mary Margaret about the adventures she had experienced with Rebecca during break, but not today.

Emma's silence worried Mary Margaret and she thought that maybe David and her had been wrong not to intervene any earlier. What had happened today that Emma was so withdrawn?

When they arrived at home Mary took out Emma's backpack and helped her to get out of her backseat.

"Would you like to have a snack before dinner?" Mary asked casually once they were inside and Emma shifted timidly on the stool she had been sitting on.

"Ahm... Actually I didn't even had time to eat lunch so I will just eat it now, if that's okay?" Emma asked so fast that Mary almost didn't catch her.

"Why didn't you eat lunch, Emma? What's wrong, Sweetie? Talk to me!" Mary said calmly trying to be patient. She looked at her foster daughter, whose eyes filled with tears.

"I'm sorry, Mary. Mrs. March had to punish me today, so I didn't have the time to eat something. I'm really sorry. I really tried to do the right thing." Emma's voice broke and with it Mary's heart.

The teacher saw the the girl struggling with holding back the tears and Mary reached out for her to hug her. The child violently flinched back, but Mary ignored it and soon Emma relaxed a little bit in her arm.

"I'm here," Mary whispered and gently stroke Emma's hair, "It's okay to do something wrong once in a while. We all make mistakes and we learn from it. What did you do?"

Emma sobbed in her arms and looked at her with teary green eyes before she lowered her head in shame. "We wrote a test today in math," Emma started, "And it was very easy and I was finished early. I realized that Jackie, my neighbor, was really struggling with the questions and she wanted to take a look at my answers. I really wanted to shield my answers from her, but she looked so miserable and whispered 'Please', so I pushed the paper to her side of the table and she copied the answers. I know that was soo wrong, Mary. I'm really, really sorry. But please don't send me back! You can punish me as hard as you want, but please don't leave me alone."

The girl broke down and all Mary could do was whispering soothing words to Emma. "We won't leave you," she said firmly after Emma was a little bit calmer again, "I promise, that we will never send you back! What you did was wrong, but I understand why you did it. You just wanted to help – that was very generous of you! I assume Mrs. March caught you both?"

Emma nodded, "Yes, she did," she confirmed, "But she just thought that I wanted to get Jackie in trouble – she didn't realize that Jackie was in fact copying my answers. And... when I... wanted to explain to her what happened, she..." Emma sobbed again, "She... got really mad at me."

Mary was furious – Mrs. March hadn't believed her daughter and then punished her? "She wasn't mad at Jackie?" Mary asked to clarify the mess in her head and Emma just shook her head.

Mary was a little bit afraid to ask the next question, but if she wanted to do something against Mrs. March, she had to get all the information. "What did she do after she got mad?" Mary asked and she held her daughter close.

"She... she grabbed my arm very hard and yanked me to a corner where I had to stand on one leg for two hours. I was too weak to manage that and she got mad again when I used my arms to help me. She let me stay in the corner the whole day," Emma told Mary calmly, "But it was okay. My legs are a little bit shaky now, but I did break the rules – didn't I?"

Mary was furious at Emma's teacher, but tried to not show her anger. "It was not okay, Sweetie. These are punishments, that aren't used any longer. It's humiliating and cruel. You did not deserve this – especially when all you did was helping another student."

The blond girl looked at her skeptically and shrugged. "I've had worse," she said matter-of-factual, "Mrs. March told me that it was exactly what I deserved."

Emma's green eyes were full of confusion and Mary gently petted her hair. "You did not deserve to be treated like that. You didn't deserved it in the past and you do not deserve it in the future. If someone treats you like that, you can always tell David or myself. Nobody has the right to make you feel any less than you are, okay? And least of all is someone allowed to hurt you! We will always protect you."

Mary wiped Emma's tears from her face and hugged her a little bit tighter. "I was so ashamed," the girl confirmed and lowered her head again, "Jackie didn't even care. I helped her – why didn't she help me?" Emma asked and even though the girl was upset Mary was glad that she began to see that she was much more worth than Mrs. March had told her.

"I don't know, Sweetie. Maybe she was afraid of Mrs. March, too. She can be very scary." Mary said and rubbed circles on Emma's back.

The child nodded. "Sooo scary. I was so afraid of what she would do. She was really mad at me." Mary's heart broke as she heard her daughter admitting that and she was mad at herself for not protecting her daughter. She had had a bad feeling, but she had ignored it. "I'm so sorry, Emma," she apologized to her daughter, "I should have been there for you. I had a bad feeling about Mrs. March, but I didn't do anything."

For the first time the little girl reached out for Mary and hugged her tighter. "No!" she insisted, "it was not your fault. You are listening to me now and holding me. Nobody ever did that. Thank you," Emma said sincerely and looked into Mary's similar green eyes.

Mary smiled at her and took Emma's little face in her hands. "Thank you, Sweetie. But nevertheless I should have seen that you weren't happy. That was the first time Mrs. March did something like that, wasn't it?"

"Yes, yes. It was. I was just invisible to her before," the girl said and shrugged.

Mary's heart clenched at this comment and she felt guilty all over again, "Invisible?" she asked hoping to get more information.

"Like she just kept ignoring me. I sit in class every day not saying a word. She doesn't even recognize me. But it's okay. I am rather invisible than being punished," Emma admitted and she twisted her fingers in her lap nervously.

"I will talk to the headmaster. Maybe we can find a solution. You don't deserve being ignored either, Emma. I have seen your work – it's great! I bet it's better than everybody elses' ", Mary said to Emma lifting her chin so she had to look her in the eyes.

Emma just shrugged, "My work is not that great. I already learned the things Mrs. March teaches us. I just have an advantage there – I don't think I'm better than the others."

"This is no reason for ignoring you – in the contrary – she has to encourage you further. I promise I will do everything to make the situation better. I may have an idea..." Mary smiled at her foster daughter and hugged her one last time. She then stood up and searched for the girl's lunchbox. "Eat up, Sweetie. I'm just going to call David – I'm in the living room, if you need me."


End file.
